The overall mission of this CDC Category 2 (U48) Prevention Research Center (PRC) is to improve the health of the community through enhanced relevance, implementation and diffusion of prevention-based research. The Category 2 PRC, Foundations for Healthy Living, will create an infrastructure for prevention research efforts that focus on health and population specific issues. We will build teams of multidisciplinary faculty researchers, graduate students, postdoctoral researchers, community organizations and community residents. Research approaches will be grounded in community-based participatory research (CBPR) methods. The center will also participate in ongoing engagement efforts of our NIH-funded Center for Clinical and Translational Science to enhance long-term bi-directional relationships between Ohio State University (OSU) academic researchers and the community. Specific PRC goals are to create an administrative framework (OSU Foundations for Healthy Living PRC) to coordinate and accelerate prevention research at OSU. This will be accomplished through: 1) community engagement that establishes viable and trusting relationships and partnerships between prevention researchers associated with OSU and leaders, members, and health care providers in Central Ohio communities that allow for new paradigms regarding participatory, community-based prevention research;2) community research and training to assure greater prevention research capacity and a more productive research environment responsive to Central Ohio community needs and aspirations;and 3) community dissemination and implementation to examine and improve the transfer of prevention interventions and assessment into community settings with an emphasis on local community needs and preferences. Our Category 2 core research project (Healthy Eating in Early Childhood) represents the development and implementation of a study that uses a CBPR approach to address obesity prevention among our most vulnerable community residents, the young children of the South Side of Columbus. The research team is composed of experienced prevention researchers and active community partners committed to the mission and priorities of our Foundations for Healthy Living PRC. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The proposed Prevention Research Center (Foundations for Healthy Living) will create the necessary infrastructure to accomplish community-based participatory research to prevent disease and promote health outcomes. Specifically, the Center will address the foundations of health among our most vulnerable community residents, our young children. With our community partners, we will develop and sustain long term relationships that facilitate obesity prevention research implementation and dissemination.